Piégés
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont coincés dans la salle de bain de ce dernier à cause de Szayel. Dans la pièce étroite, la guerre est impossible ; et ils ont du temps à tuer avant de pouvoir s'occuper du cas du scientifique. Grimmjow x Ulquiorra et le bêtisier.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Piégés

**Résumé :** Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont coincés dans la salle de bain de ce dernier à cause de Szayel. Dans la petite pièce, la guerre est impossible, et ils ont du temps à tuer avant de pouvoir s'occuper du cas du scientifique. Grimmjow x Ulquiorra.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est pas à moi.

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** Relations sexuelles entre hommes, et quelques mentions de sado-masochisme.

**Note 1 : **Après un long moment de silence, je reposte! Ce lemon m'a été demandé par mes revieweuses (vi Asane, je l'ai finalement faite cette fic spéciale n.n!), et bien que je n'aime pas vraiment ce couple, j'ai fini par la faire. Avec du mal, aussi j'espère que ça vous plaira. Autre précision, quand j'ai un peu de mal à trouver des idées, j'ai tendance à tourner un peu autour du pot. Ne m'en voulez pas si au lieu d'être un one-shot de trois-quatre pages (comme d'habitude), cette fic en fait huit et deux chapitres XD!

**Note 2 : **L'histoire reprend les grandes lignes de ma fic "Grimmjow, je te veux, je t'aurai" chapitre 18, dont elle est un peu le "pendant lemon" qui aurait pu arriver. Cependant, le texte est lisible sans avoir lu la fic.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ulquiorra se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'était pas en train d'étriper Grimmjow. Après tout c'était ses hurlements qui l'avaient tiré de son lit. Il s'était levé à cause de lui, pour voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'en face, et surtout pour faire taire le gêneur. Et maintenant, il était coincé dans la salle de bain du sexta, avec ce dernier et entièrement nu sous son peignoir.

Ah, il s'en souvenait maintenant : s'il n'était pas en train de tuer Grimmjow de la manière la plus douloureuse possible, c'est que ce dernier, bien que mal réveillé lui aussi, était costaud. Trop costaud pour être éliminé rapidement sans qu'il y ait de dégâts collatéraux, au niveau des murs, et surtout de la porte. Car, outre la présence derrière ces murs de la chambre de Barraguan et de Stark, il y avait derrière la porte ce qui les retenait tous les deux dans cette salle de bain : un gaz aux effets inconnus que Szayel-Apporo avait diffusé dans la chambre de l'espada numéro six, pour une raison inconnue elle aussi. Ulquiorra soupçonnait que tout ça avait un rapport avec le sexe, mais Grimmjow n'avait pas livré de détails. Le quarta avait compris que l'octavo s'était introduit dans la chambre du sexta et l'avait réveillé en faisant du bruit, d'où les cris à deux heures du matin. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était l'absence du scientifique et ce que Noitora venait faire dans cette histoire.

Toujours est-il que le cuarta avait fini par enfiler un peignoir et aller dans la chambre du fauteur de trouble, avant de se rendre compte que le gaz était retombé derrière lui, bloquant la sortie. Il n'était pas assez fou pour traverser, voire pire, respirer un quelconque gaz provenant de chez le numéro huit. Alors, menaçant de détruire la porte, il s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain, déjà occupée par un Grimmjow plutôt de mauvais poil.

Ulquiorra rajusta la serviette mouillée du dessous de la porte pour être sûr que le gaz ne passerait pas. Il aurait aimé être dans une autre tenue, songeait-il en espérant que la robe de chambre ne s'ouvrirait pas quand il se redresserait. Grimmjow avait un net avantage sur lui, dans ce sens où il portait un pantalon blanc, moins ample qu'un hakama, mais un pantalon quand même.

-"On a encore cinq heures à attendre avant d'avoir une chance que quelqu'un s'occupe de nous", déclara le numéro quatre de son habituel ton neutre.

-"J'avais compris", marmonna le sexta, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Ulquiorra avisa une épaisse serviette-éponge. Il la saisit et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette serviette?" interrogea Grimmjow d'un ton méfiant - il ne faudrait pas que le cuarta prenne ses aises dans _sa_ chambre.

-"Je vais dormir. On a que ça à faire de toute façon.

-Te fous pas de moi! Remets ça à sa place et rassis toi! Tu ne vas pas dormir alors que cette cochonnerie risque de passer sous la porte!

-Tu es réveillé. Alors, plutôt que de regarder les murs, je préfère dormir", soupira le brun en commençant à former un matelas avec le tissu.

-"Tu vas monter la garde avec moi! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser squatter mes serviettes comme ça?" gronda l'autre en le saisissant par un pan de sa robe de chambre.

Ulquiorra attrapa le tissu pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir et jeta un regard glacé en direction de Grimmjow à qui n'avait pas échappé ce geste. Il y eut un silence pesant, puis le numéro six eut un sourire.

-"Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as là-dessous?"

L'arrancar lui lança un regard polaire pour toute réponse. Le sourire du sexta s'agrandit.

-"Rien? Mais plutôt que dormir, on pourrait trouver une autre occupation, Ulquiorra," proposa-t-il avec une petite lueur scabreuse dans les yeux.

-"Répugnant", répondit simplement le cuarta.

-"Bon, ok, dors. Mais ne te plains pas si tu as mal aux fesses quand tu te réveilleras", prévint le sixième espada avec un grand rire.

-"N'y pense même pas", menaça Ulquiorra de son ton le plus proche du zéro absolu.

L'autre sourit en prenant un air de défi. Le cuarta n'eut soudain plus du tout envie de dormir. Néanmoins, il s'étendit sur la serviette et resta les yeux ouverts en fixant la porte.

Grimmjow observa son ennemi. Il était fatigué, ce qui accentuait son air de chien battu. Il paraissait fragile et vulnérable comme ça, mais cette impression s'envolait dès qu'on croisait son regard. Là subsistait juste le sentiment de regarder dans les yeux un iceberg. Oui, Ulquiorra ressemblait à un iceberg, pensa le numéro six. Solide, blanc, silencieux et glacial. Quoique l'arrancar n'avait jamais croisé d'iceberg aussi méprisant que celui-ci.

Son regard s'attarda sur la peau laiteuse de l'autre et ses muscles finement dessinés qui n'étaient pas couverts par le peignoir. Une jambe, qu'il pouvait voir jusqu'au genou, un peu du torse qu'il cachait habituellement sous sa veste blanche, les mains fines et pourtant solides qui passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les poches du hakama d'Ulquiorra. Puis il rencontra les deux billes vertes qui montraient que le numéro quatre le dévisageait avec agacement.

-"Quoi?" aboya Grimmjow.

-"C'est toi qui me regarde et tu me poses la question?"

Le sexta eut un reniflement dédaigneux, légèrement gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de contempler le corps de son rival.

-"Je me demandais quelle position tu préfèrerais", répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-"Tu es parfaitement répugnant. Est-ce pour ça que Szayel voulait s'introduire dans ta chambre?" attaqua le cuarta pour cacher son malaise d'être détaillé par Grimmjow.

Le rictus de l'autre disparut. Il avait touché un point sensible.

-"Et si tu me disais ce qu'il te voulait, au juste?" insista le glaçon.

-"La ferme! C'est pas tes affaires!

-Je te signale que je suis coincé ici à cause de toi et de Szayel. Alors j'aimerais savoir _pourquoi_."

Grimmjow réfléchit quelques secondes ; après tout, l'information allait bientôt filtrer : ils avaient besoin d'aide et dès que tout ça parviendrait aux oreilles d'Aizen, ce dernier exigerait quelques explications.

-"Il veut me sauter", finit-il par lâcher.

Ulquiorra vit ses doutes confirmés.

-"Et j'imagine que s'il y a tout ce bordel, c'est que tu n'es pas d'accord", constata-t-il platement.

-"Bien sûr que non! Coucher avec Szayel? Mais tu me prends pour qui? Et puis, Il Forte m'a raconté quelques trucs sur lui qui auraient refroidi la plus chaude des nymphomanes..."

Le cuarta ne chercha pas à savoir quelles étaient ces choses. Mais il sentit à regret Grimmjow remonter dans son estime. Il demanda :

-"Et que vient faire Noitora là-dedans?

-Il est venu gueuler juste avant que tu te pointes. Et il s'est pris le gaz en pleine poire. Je suis parti dans la salle de bain à ce moment là, et lui il a suivi Szayel dans son labo comme un toutou."

Grimmjow se gratta le menton, pensif, et ajouta :

-"Il a toujours dit qu'il n'aimait que les femmes... Mais à mon avis il ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec Szayel en ce moment, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il voulait le sauter sur mon lit."

Ulquiorra cilla de surprise.

-"En résumé, le gaz provoque une attirance pour les hommes?" interrogea-t-il calmement.

-"Plutôt une attirance pour Szayel. Ça m'était destiné, au départ, et on ne peut pas dire que je le trouve séduisant," remarqua le sexta.

-"Merde", réagit Ulquiorra en fixant la porte.

Esclave sexuel de l'octavo n'était pas une perspective d'avenir réjouissante. Il se leva et vérifia les serviettes, prudemment. Tout semblait bien. Avec un peu de chance, on les découvrirait assez vite et on les délivrerait.

-"Comment allez-vous, tous les deux?" s'enquit la voix de Szayel derrière la porte, les faisant se redresser.

-"Toi!" cria Grimmjow, furieux.

Ulquiorra resta silencieux, attentif à la suite des évènements.

-"Tu vas retirer ton gaz et nous faire sortir d'ici!" ordonna le sexta.

Ils entendirent un rire qui les fit presque frissonner.

-"Pas tout de suite, Grimm-chan, pas tout de suite."

-"NE ...!" commença à hurler l'intéressé en s'interrompant lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Ulquiorra sur son bras.

-"Que comptes-tu faire de nous, Szayel?" demanda-t-il de sa voix froide.

-"Et bien, il était prévu au départ que je fasse respirer ce petit gaz à Grimm-chan (le sexta serra les points et l'on vit une veine battre dangereusement à sa tempe), mais finalement, _suerte! _Non seulement j'ai Noitora, mais je vais vous avoir tous les deux à mon entière disposition. Je n'en espérais pas tant", fit le scientifique avec une note perverse dans la voix.

-"Je ne suis à la disposition que d'Aizen-sama," répliqua froidement Ulquiorra.

-"Je n'en doute pas. J'aurai quelques détails à régler de ce côté là, c'est vrai. Mais sinon, il faudra que je réfléchisse à comment utiliser trois partenaires _à la fois_," s'exclama joyeusement l'octavo.

-"Noitora ne t'a pas cassé en deux tout à l'heure? Sur l'ordinateur de ton labo?" vociféra le sexta en se retenant à grand peine de démolir la porte (acte suicidaire).

-"Non. C'était très agréable. Qui aurait pensé que quelques produits suffiraient pour soumettre Noitora à la volonté de n'importe qui?" riposta Szayel, de très bonne humeur.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard où perçait légèrement le dégoût et une point d'angoisse. Le quinta n'était pas du genre docile, habituellement.

-"Enfin, c'est toi que je veux, Grimm-chan. Ulquiorra et Noitora sont un petit bonus. J'ai une pièce spécialement conçue pour toi, avec des chaînes et d'autres petites choses que je serai ravi de tester sur toi. Cela dit, Ulquiorra, je suis très curieux de voir jusqu'où il faut te pousser pour que tu te tordes de plaisir.

-Enfoiré!" lui cria Grimmjow.

-"Mais, jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas respiré ton gaz", objecta Ulquiorra. "Tu ne peux pas forcer la porte sauf si tu veux connaître une mort rapide et douloureuse. Tant qu'à perdre, autant se venger avant. Et d'ici quelques heures, quelqu'un finira par s'inquiéter de notre absence. On ne respirera pas ton gaz, et je crois que Grimmjow aura très envie de t'expliquer son mécontentement, une fois sorti d'ici."

Il y eut un court silence.

-"Mais tu es très bavard, aujourd'hui, Ulquiorra. Je me demande vraiment quel son a ta voix quand tu cries de plaisir. Ou de douleur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si je suis revenu, c'est parce que je me doutais bien que Grimmjow était resté à l'abri dans sa salle de bain. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, il serait venu me rejoindre dans mon labo pour se prêter volontairement à mes petites expériences (le sexta se tendit à ces mots). Aussi, j'ai préparé un petit peu de matériel avec une cartouche de gaz supplémentaire. Si vous ouvrez la porte, maintenant ou plus tard, vous serez obligatoirement sous l'effet du gaz présent dans la chambre, soit pour l'avoir respiré, soit parce qu'il s'est déposé sur votre peau (ce qui aura un effet plus lent mais tout aussi puissant). Mais, comme je ne veux pas attendre votre bon vouloir pour que vous sortiez, j'ai prévu autre chose."

Le scientifique fit une pause et écouta un instant le silence attentif de ses victimes. Pour une fois qu'on s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait...

-"C'est un autre diffuseur, mais beaucoup plus puissant. La pression repoussera aisément les serviettes que vous avez placées tout autour de la porte. Ce gaz est plus lourd que l'air, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué. Aussi, il restera près du sol et la pièce se remplira à la manière d'une piscine. Cependant, pas la peine d'essayer d'y nager, vous ne feriez que diffuser le gaz. En une heure, toute la pièce sera pleine."

L'octavo rit joyeusement, s'émerveillant de son intelligence et de la facilité d'application que son plan rencontrait.

-"Vous êtes coincés mes poussins, d'une manière où d'une autre, vous respirerez ce gaz, et vous m'appartiendrez totalement. Je suis impatient de vous avoir entre mes mains. Bien évidemment, ce gaz, fait à base de phéromones n'a aucun effet sur moi. Des questions?" conclut-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-"Tu auras des comptes à rendre à Aizen-sama," souligna Ulquiorra d'un ton morne." Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel pervers, Szayel-Apporo. "

-"C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je m'occupe très bien de moi-même tout seul. Mais ce que tu appelles perversité n'est que le plaisir des sens", Ulquiorra.

-"Non! Ton cas à toi c'est de la perversité!" s'écria le sexta tout en faisant fonctionner ses neurones pour trouver une solution.

-"Ah, je vois... Mon... _Frère_ t'a raconté quelques petites choses sur moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant. Comme pour les relations que vous entreteniez tous les deux. Les _images_ étaient agréables à voir."

Les yeux du numéro six s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que ceux d'Ulquiorra se tournèrent avec mépris vers l'autre espada.

-"Mais... Comment peux tu...?

-J'ai perdu assez de temps à bavarder," le coupa Szayel. "Je crois que je vais mettre en place le nouveau diffuseur et revenir d'ici, disons, une heure et demi pour purger le gaz."

Ils entendirent un déclic, puis :

-"A toute à l'heure mes poupées!"

D'un seul coup, les serviettes du dessous de la porte furent projetées au loin et un gaz bleu-gris sombre commença à ramper près du sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour! Voilà donc la suite et fin de ce one-shot! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je tiens à remercier les quatre revieweuses qui m'ont laissé leur avis n.n!

Cela dit, bonne lecture!!

* * *

-Bordel! hurla Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra se tourna nerveusement dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une solution. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas de sortie, pas de moyen de bloquer le gaz, rien. Ce dernier serpenta paresseusement autour d'une serviette qui était restée par terre et continua sa progression, faisant reculer les deux arrancars.

-Merde! jura le sexta en regardant lui aussi de tout côté. Puis :

-J'ai trouvé!

-Quoi? interrogea Ulquiorra d'un ton où transperçait sa nervosité.

-Là dedans!

Grimmjow saisit Ulquiorra par une épaule et le traîna dans la cabine de douche dont il referma la porte.

Le cuarta considéra l'option. Ce n'était pas idiot. La cabine était surélevée par rapport au sol, les portes hermétiques et elle se trouvait dans l'angle de la pièce. Le gaz aurait le temps de monter, ils avaient un peu de répit.

-Ça va monter et cascader à l'intérieur, objecta-t-il à Grimmjow.

-Je sais! Attends deux secondes! le rabroua ce dernier.

Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir sans avoir le gaz jusqu'aux chevilles, et d'ailleurs, s'ils ouvraient la porte, le gaz rentrerait dans leur abri. Ils étaient coincés.

-Il faudrait une serviette pour bloquer le gaz en haut, dit le cuarta en se creusant la tête pour trouver le moyen d'en attraper une.

-C'est trop tard, le gaz a atteint la porte, répliqua Grimmjow, furieux. Et si on se fait toucher...

Il regarda son compagnon d'un air pensif, puis eut un sourire inquiétant.

-Mais tu as un peignoir, Ulquiorra, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Il eut droit au regard glacial le plus noir du cuarta qui répondit :

-Ça ne sera pas suffisant. Alors il est hors de question que je me déshabille devant toi.

Le sexta retourna le problème dans sa tête et prit une décision qui lui coûtait.

-Et si je rajoute ça? fit-il en montrant son pantalon.

Voir Ulquiorra à poil était une chose, mais être nu devant lui était une autre. Il était capable de montrer ces images à Aizen (voire Gin!), si celui-ci lui demandait. Ulquiorra, lui, en plus de sa pudeur, s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver sachant qu'il serait nu avec le numéro six dans une cabine de douche trop étroite.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils échangèrent un regard tendu, regardèrent le gaz monter, et la main d'Ulquiorra saisit la ceinture de son peignoir et Grimmjow commença à retirer son pantalon.

Cachant de son mieux sa gêne, le sexta prit la robe de chambre, l'humidifia avec la douche, retira la ceinture et la coinça en haut pour former un appui pour le peignoir qu'il étala en haut avec l'aide d'Ulquiorra. Puis, il fit de même avec son pantalon pour boucher les trous. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça tiendrait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa tâche, il baissa les yeux sur Ulquiorra et vit que celui-ci regardait son entrejambe.

-Ça t'intéresse? grogna-t-il avant d'observer l'autre de haut en bas et surtout au milieu.

-Non, répondit Ulquiorra d'un ton froid.

Il regrettait que toutes les douches de Las Noche ne soient pas taillées pour accueillir Yammi, car il était nu à quelques centimètres d'un Grimmjow encore un peu gêné par sa présence. Mais le connaissant, ça ne durerait pas, et le cuarta espérait de tout son coeur que les allusions d'avant sur les occupations possibles dans une salle de bain soient une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Puis il se rappella les révélations de Szayel sur les rapports du numéro six avec son ex-fraccion et sentit ses espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil.

Grimmjow, lui, méditait sur Szayel en regardant le gaz qui montait autour d'eux. Dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici, il referait son portrait à l'octavo, quoiqu'en dise Aizen. Il se rappelait les descriptions d'Il Forte quant aux turpitudes de son frère. Szayel était un vrai pervers, et il ferait tout pour ne pas tomber sous sa coupe. Mais comment avait-il pu savoir pour Il Forte? Et il avait parlé d'images, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Il avait été filmé? Il se renfrogna. Ce seraient des questions à lui poser avant de l'étrangler pour de bon.

Il regarda Ulquiorra et vit que celui-ci le dévisageait.

-Quoi?

-Rien.

-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que ça t'intéresse, Ulquiorra.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers dans ton genre, rétorqua froidement l'intéressé.

Pourtant, le sexta venait de le surprendre en plein détaillage de son corps.

-Garde ce mot-là pour Szayel. Bon. On a une heure et quart à regarder le gaz avant qu'il ne vienne le retirer, qu'il a dit?

-...

-Tu vas pas passer tout ce temps à me regarder, j'espère?

-...

Le numéro six commença à dévorer du regard le corps du cuarta. Celui-ci cacha son intimité d'un geste de la main tout en lançant un regard froid à l'autre.

-Tu es bien timide, Ulquiorra.

L'autre lui jeta un regard glacé pour toute réponse.

-Dis donc, il fait de plus en plus sombre ici, constata le sexta, sautant du coq à l'âne pour parler du gaz, qui, en montant, cachait la lumière.

-...

Grimmjow tira parti de la luminosité restante pour profiter de la vision du cuarta nu, chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours. Celui-ci garda sa main en place, ce qui fit dire à l'autre :

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu, pas la peine de te cacher comme une fillette effarouchée.

-... (regard noir)

Le sexta en profita pour observer les hanches fines de son vis à vis. Il ne pouvait pas voir les fesses puisque le numéro quatre se tenait résolument adossé à la paroi.

-Est-ce que tu vas passer tout ton temps à me regarder?

La voix d'Ulquiorra claqua dans l'étroite prison, tirant l'espada de sa contemplation.

-Non. Mais tant qu'il y a de la lumière, autant profiter de ce spectacle que je risque de ne pas revoir de sitôt. Tu ne voudrais pas te tourner?

-Va crever, fit la voix calme et froide du brun.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça... T'as peur?

-Non. Je suis prudent.

Le rire de Grimmjow résonna contre les parois pendant une dizaine de secondes.

-Les allusions de Szayel t'ont inquiétées? T'as peur de te faire violer?

Le regard que lui lança son interlocuteur aurait suffit pour éteindre un volcan en éruption.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire, quoi que tu tentes. Même si une cabine de douche n'est pas le lieu idéal pour se battre. Et je désapprouve tes rapports rapprochés avec tes fraccions.

-Il Forte était consentant, tu sais. Et il venait en redemander.

-Les détails de ta vie privée ne m'intéressent pas.

Le sexta se mit à rire de nouveau, d'un rire plus inquiétant que le premier. Celui qu'il lui arrivait d'émettre quand il trouvait un combat intéressant, un rire de prédateur qui se réjouissait par avance de la chasse.

-On a une heure à tuer. Et moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir quel son a ta voix quand tu cries de plaisir.

-Pervers.

-Non. Si on tombe sous la coupe de Szayel, tu comprendras vraiment ce qu'est un pervers. Je ne suis pas pervers. J'aime juste m'envoyer en l'air, comme ça doit toi aussi te démanger de temps en temps.

-Non.

-Alors c'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Szayel? Tu es à la disposition d'Aizen? Pour ça?

-Dégoûtant, lança Ulquiorra, essayant de cacher au mieux sa nervosité derrière son habituel masque impassible.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la cabine.

-Ça m'aurait étonné que tu dises autre chose, rétorqua le sexta en tendant la main pour caresser le torse du cuarta qui tressaillit imperceptiblement et lui bloqua le poignet.

Il y eut un silence pesant où ils restèrent immobiles se fixant dans la pénombre.

-Je ne vais pas te violer, lança enfin Grimmjow.

-Arrête ça.

-Peur d'y prendre plaisir?

-Non.

-Alors quoi?

-Je ne suis pas ta poupée.

-Arrête de jouer les pucelles effarouchées. Mais d'ailleurs, c'est ta première fois?

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

-Tsss! T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets!

Le numéro six bougea ses doigts et effleura un téton. Il sentit l'autre se tendre imperceptiblement.

Ulquiorra était très tendu et maudissait Szayel pour ses idées tordues, Grimmjow pour ses idées brillantes, et lui même pour s'être levé à deux heures du matin pour aller dans la chambre de l'autre arrancar. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarasser du sexta, et pire que tout, il apréciait le contact des doigts de ce dernier sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de sa peau, et il se défendait de le trouver attirant. Mais apparement, même Grimmjow avait remarqué que son regard se baladait à des endroits étranges. Il sentit le numéro six bouger et sa main libre lui caresser la hanche, main qu'il bloqua aussitôt.

-Arrête de me tripoter.

-Tsss, siffla l'autre avec amusement, avant de se pencher en avant et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du cuarta.

Ce dernier sursauta en sentant une langue s'introduire entre ses lèvres et glisser sur ses dents serrées. Il se débattit et finit par lâcher l'une des mains du sexta pour le repousser. Mais ce dernier écarta le bras qui voulait le faire reculer et se serra contre lui. Ulquiorra pouvait sentir les muscles de l'autre contre son torse, et il tressaillit quand Grimmjow lui lécha le cou avec volupté.

-Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il dans l'espoir que l'autre le lâcherait, sa main heurtant la vitre de la cabine, la faisant vibrer.

-Fais pas ta chocotte. Détends toi un peu, je ne vais pas te manger, répondit l'autre en faisant une pause dans l'humidification de la peau du réticent.

-Lâche-moi.

-Tu es bien trop sage, Ulquiorra. Profite un peu de ton corps.

Il lui mordilla l'oreillle sans rencontrer d'autre réactions qu'un regard méprisant. Il revint ensuite aux lèvres, essayant sans succès de caresser la langue du cuarta qui ne voulait pas desserrer les dents. Ses main s'aventurèrent sur les fesses rondes et musclées, les hanches fines, faisant frissonner le numéro quatre.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire, remarqua le sexta.

-Si je me débats, la cabine n'y résistera pas. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir l'esclave de Szayel. Mais je ne te laisserai pas aller plus loin.

-J'avais compris ça, ricana Grimmjow. Je parlais de plaisir.

-...

Ulquiorra sentit la chaleur du corps de l'autre s'approcher encore plus. S'il ne voyait quasiment plus rien, sa mémoire lui rappelait précisément chaque détail de Grimmjow, de ses bras qui se levaient pour accrocher le peignoir, du torse et de ses abdos musclés, barrés par cette cicatrice qu'il sentait maintenant sous ses doigts. Un corps solide, maintenant tout contre lui, des mains qui lui caressaient doucement les cuisses lui donnant envie de gémir, ses lèvres et sa langue qui taquinait l'un des tétons... Ulquiorra ne pensait pas que Grimmjow était un pervers, loin de là. Il était arrogant et poussait la témérité à la limite de la folie, mais il n'était pas un pervers, contrairement à Szayel et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le cuarta se serait bien passé de se retrouver presque à sa merci mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était attirant. Il avait envie de s'abandonner au plaisir que lui procurait le sexta mais un reste de raison et de fierté le poussait à résister.

Grimmjow essaya une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser, sa langue rencontrant encore une fois les dents du numéro quatre. Sans se décourager, il introduit un doigt dans l'intimité d'Ulquiorra, le faisant bondir et pousser en cri qui fut étouffé par la bouche de Grimmjow.

-Au moins, il a ouvert la bouche, pensa Grimmjow en enroulant sa langue autour de celle de l'autre.

Il lâcha les lèvres du brun et enfonça un peu son doigt, faisant gémir le brun qui résistait à l'intrusion.

Il sourit.

-Je savais que tu aimerais ça, railla-t-il.

Ulquiorra n'en pouvait plus. Il repoussa brusquement l'espada contre l'autre paroi.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandirent de surprise dans la presque obscurité lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Ulquiorra venir se plaquer sur la sienne, l'invitant à échanger un baiser approfondit, et les mains du cuarta commencer à courir sur son corps.

Ils échangèrent des caresses frénétiques, et le sexta sentit les mains de son patenaire explorer l'aine, puis avec une légère hésitation, les doigts se refermèrent sur son entrejambe. Il ne pouvait plus voir l'autre mais sentit sa respiration saccadée contre son cou alors qu'en réponse il glissait un deuxième doigt auprès du premier.

Grimmjow saisit à tatons la bouteille de lubrifiant qui se trouvait près du gel douche, souvenir des visites que lui faisait Il Forte le matin alors qu'il n'était pas habillé. On entendit un petit clic quand il l'ouvrit et le bruit presque imperceptible d'un gel qui coule dans une main. Sa main effleura celle d'Ulquiorra lorsqu'il commença à étaler le liquide et il gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit l'autre l'aider.

Quand il eut fini, le numéro six tendit la main pour vérifier quelque chose. Oui, le sexe d'Ulquiora s'était durcit lui aussi. Il sourit dans le noir avant de saisir l'épaule du cuarta pour le faire pivoter. Ç'aurait été dommage qu'il soit le seul à prendre son pied.

Le brun se crispa en sentant quelque chose appuyer à l'entrée de ses reins. Il désirait violemment ce moment, mais il l'apréhendait aussi.

-Détends-toi, lui conseilla à l'oreille la voix de Grimmjow.

Il s'efforça d'obéir, un peu anxieux. La sensation fut d'abord inconfortable et légèrement douloureuse. Son partenaire attendit un peu qu'il s'habitue puis il appuya pour entrer plus profondément, faisant haleter Ulquiorra. La main du sexta caressa sa verge et des ondes de plaisir le parcoururent. Il prit appui sur la paroi laissant l'autre commencer à faire des va-et-vient d'abord lents, puis plus rapides.

Grimmjow eut la joie d'entendre le cuarta gémir sans retenue. Comme il s'y attendait, sa voix avait un son particulier, vraiment différent des intonations calmes habituelles, et le sexta se jura qu'il ne laisserait pas Szayel l'entendre. Ce son lui appartenait maintenant, et il ne le partagerait avec personne d'autre. Il lui mordilla le cou et le brun se cambra contre lui, s'empalant encore plus profondément sur son sexe.

La main d'Ulquiorra glissa sur la vitre, laissant une trace humide. Il poussa un cri étouffé en sentant les doigts du sexta lui griffer la hanche alors qu'il poussait violemment dans son partenaire. Le plaisir dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et il laissa aller tout doucement vers l'extase.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, reprenant leur souffle. Epuisé, Ulquiorra se laissa aller contre la paroi de la cabine, les pensées plus en vrac qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, et décida de reporter à plus tard leur tri. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur, son masque cognant contre le verre dans un bruit sec. Il sentit soudain de l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Grimmjow avait ouvert la douche et entreprenait de se laver. Le cuarta ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. La lumière commençait à réapparaître, telle une aube artificielle. Szayel devait être revenu et commençait à retirer le gaz, comme il l'avait dit.

La chaleur de l'eau lui donna un regain d'énergie, et il se redressa. Dans une dizaine de minutes, la moitié de la porte serait visible. Il y avait fort à parier que le scientifique attendrait de pouvoir voir quelque chose avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La partie n'était pas terminée.

Le numéro quatre tressaillit lorsque le gel douche lui atterrit dans la main. Puis Grimmjow l'attrapa par les épaules, le fit pivoter et commença à lui savonner le dos en silence. Ulquiorra se détendit sous les mains du sexta et commença à se savonner lui aussi. Puis le numéro six ralluma la douche et ils se rincèrent sans un mot. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se regardèrent pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis que la lumière était revenue. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Ulquiorra saisit le visage de son vis à vis et y posa les lèvres.

Szayel ouvrit la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, fit deux pas dans la pièce et se figea sur le seuil. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait pourtant bien réfléchi son produit, et avait fait une batterie de tests pour évaluer ses effets. Grimmjow et Ulquiora ne pouvaient pas être en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils n'auraient dû être attirés que par lui. Les derniers restes du gaz furent aspirés hors de la pièce et les deux arrancars se séparèrent.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Ils étaient sous l'effet de son gaz. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient sous la douche? Le scientifique dévora du regard les deux corps nus qui apparaissaient au travers de la vitre constellée de gouttes, imaginant déjà ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire d'eux. Puis il leva les yeux et vit au dessus de la douche le tissu humide tendu et s'immobilisa, surpris et furieux.

Il avait échoué. Ils n'avaient pas respiré le gaz, et en plus, il semblait que les deux ennemis s'étaient plus que rapprochés. Grimmjow ouvrit la porte de la cabine d'un geste fluide et en sortit.

Szayel eut un mouvement de recul, et tout à coup il le vit disparaître. Il entendit la main du sexta se plaquer sur la porte, bloquant la sortie. L'octavo se retourna, par réflexe, juste assez vite pour voir l'autre main de l'espada le saisir à la gorge. Il croisa le regard de Grimmjow. Son sourire mi-ravi mi-sadique. Le regard froid d'Ulquiorra.

Il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

-Merde! jura-t-il.

* * *

Alors, votre avis? n.n


	3. Bêtisier du tournage

Le bêtisier du "tournage" de cette fic. Parce que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
Je suis désolée... Je suis sûre que quand vous avez cliqué ici vous vous attendiez à une vraie suite de cette histoire, que vous vous êtes dit "elle s'est décidée à écrire ce threesome". Mais non. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce crack n.n!

* * *

-Moi (fort) : Bon, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel! Venez ici!

Les trois interpellés se retournent et avancent, méfiants, vers l'auteur. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

-Moi : Puisque mes revieweuses ont beaucoup insisté, je vais faire encore un pendant lemon à ma fic "Grimmjow, je te veux, je t'aurais!".

-Szayel : Je crains le pire. Ne me dis pas que tu vas écrire les fameuses "parties de tennis" entre moi et Noitora?

-Moi : Mais non! Il n'est pas là, voyons! Je vais ré-écrire la partie où Grimmjow et Ulquiorra sont ensembles dans la salle de bain!!

-Grimmjow : QUOI! En lemon? Je refuse!! Que ce soit avec Szayel ou Ulquiorra!

-Ulquiorra : Qu'est-il arrivé à ce qui te sert de cerveau, femme?

-Szayel : Alors pourquoi Noitora n'est pas là alors que moi j'y suis? Il n'est pas sensé intervenir dans cette partie?

-Moi : Et bien, je ne vais pas tout ré-écrire (trop chiant). Je vais faire un résumé de la situation, pourquoi nos deux arrancars sont là dans une salle de bain, modifier un peu le scénario (le gaz va passer sous la porte), et hop, action! /agite les bras avec enthousiasme/

-Szayel : Ne me dit pas que tu fais un threesome... Tu dis toujours que tu n'écris pas de porn!

-Moi (véhémente): Mais c'est vrai! Je n'écris pas de porn! Ne t'inquiète pas, Szayel, ce ne sera pas un threesome (bien que ça plairait beaucoup à certaines qui me l'ont proposé). C'est juste que ton rôle est légèrement modifié par rapport à l'histoire originale.

-Szayel : Ah? En mieux, j'espère? /air menaçant/

-Moi /recule/ : Bien sûr, en mieux! Non seulement je te gratifierais d'un cerveau (par rapport à l'autre fic tu seras vraiment un génie, hihi), mais en plus tu n'auras pas un rôle comique ici (c'est sensé être un one-shot lemon, quand même, pas une comédie!).

Uquiorra, Grimmjow : /soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient peur de devoir faire des choses à Szayel./

-Szayel : Tu me rends mon caractère original?

-Moi : Oui, plus ou moins. Mais dans cette fic tu seras toujours attiré par Grimmjow, et aussi bien plus pervers que dans le canon (c'est dire!).

-Szayel /soupir/ : Et si tu nous disais qui va sacrifier à ses instincts bestiaux?

-Moi /Heureuse, crie presque/ : Un Grimmjow x Ulquiorra! On a beaucoup insisté, alors j'ai fini par le faire! Rating M, nous voilà!

-Grimmjow /furieux, échange un regard dégoûté avec Ulquiorra/ : Mais ça va pas! Je vais te buter, toi! Non seulement tu me ridiculises avec tes autres fic, tu me fais coucher avec Tousen, t'es même prête à écrire un one-shot où je suis UKE avec Tousen et tu veux me faire coucher avec cet enfoiré?? Je vais te rayer de la liste des fanficeuses bleach, moi! /sort son zampakutô/.

-Moi : Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!! /se cache derrière Ulquiorra/

Ulquiorra /tend un doigt vers l'auteur, commence à lancer un cero/

Ichimaru /sourire menaçant/: Ça suffit!! Laissez donc Nora-chan tranquille!!

-Moi /surprise, heureuse/ : Gin! Tu es là!

-Gin Je veux voir ça... Qui est l'uke dans le couple?

-Moi /gênée/ : Je ne sais pas encore... J'avais l'intention de mettre ces deux espada dans une salle de bain avec une situation de danger et une pointe de désir réciproque et de regarder ce qu'ils allaient faire. /explique/ J'ai déjà essayé de les enfermer comme ça sans rien, mais ça ne marche pas. Il faut l'intervention de Szayel.

-Szayel /passe la main dans ses cheveux/ : Personne ne peut se passer de mon génie on dirait.

-Moi /sourire/ : Non. Et puis, il faut avouer que tu es quand même plus kawaï que Mayuri.

-Szayel /air contrarié/ : C'est pour ça que tu me martyrises dans tes fics?

-Moi : Je ne martyrise pas vraiment les persos que j'aime bien. La preuve, tu n'es pas mort de façon ridicule, n'est-ce pas? Et Grimmjow et Gin s'en sont toujours sortis dans mes fics!

-Grimmjow : J'aurais préféré que tu me détestes! Et puis, ce n'est pas juste, tu favorises toujours Tousen!

-Moi /bave, les yeux dans le vague/ : Tousen-sama... /se réveille/ Bon! On commence, je vais vous expliquer votre rôle!

-Gin Je peux m'assoir là? /désigne un siège/

-Moi : Bien sûr!

---

Plus tard...

-Moi : Bon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Action! /Attrape Ulquiorra et Grimmjow chacun par une épaule, les pousse dans la salle de bain et verrouille la porte/.

-Grimmjow : Putain! Quelle chieuse, celle-là!

-Ulquiorra : Perverse.

-Moi : Je vous entends! Si vous ne voulez pas que Szayel vous attrape (je peux changer le sujet de la fic, nanana!), concentrez-vous sur votre rôle!!

---

Encore plus tard :

-Moi (dans un mégaphone) : Il est censé faire deux ou trois pages ce one-shot! Vous vous dépêchez, ou quoi!! On en est déjà à la troisième page et il ne se passe rien!!

-Grimmjow /bas/ : On n'a qu'à lui sortir un autre truc, avec un peu de bol elle oubliera le lemon.

Ulquiorra /bas/ : Elle veut nous slasher? Autant en finir. /haut, avec un regard dégoûté et l'air de ne pas y croire du tout/ : Grimmjow, je crois que j'ai bien réfléchi.

-Grimmjow /étonné/ : Quoi?

Ulquiorra / l'air de faire un gros effort/ : Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Grimmjow. Sauve-moi de Szayel, et nous nous marierons /bas/ C'est ça qu'il y a dans les livres d'Inoue, ça devrait lui plaire à cette tordue.

-Grimmjow /hésite/ : ... Euh... C'est ok. Mais tu m'excuseras de pas t'embrasser. Pas avant le mariage /bas/ Avec un peu de bol elle ne l'écrira pas.

Gin, Szayel : /effondrés de rire dans un coin/

-Moi /hurle/ : NOOOOOON!! Mais ça va pas?! J'ai horreur des trucs romantiques!! Et c'est totalement OOC!! Des déclarations d'amour? Mais vous êtes devenus fous! Je vous demande juste de coucher, pas de nous faire les feux de l'amour! /à Szayel, normalement/ Tu es sûr que ton produit n'est pas passé? Il est peut-être mal dosé...

-Szayel /s'essuie les yeux, se redresse/ Oui, je suis sûr de mon produit. Je suis un génie, quand même.

-Moi : Humph. Tu devrais peut-être intervenir maintenant avant que les lecteurs ne meurent d'ennui.

-Szayel /passe la main dans ses cheveux/ : Oui. Que ferait-on sans moi, je me le demande?

-Moi /bas/ On irait chercher Aizen qui s'ennuie, influencé par Ichimaru. /haut, à Ichimaru/ Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu, j'espère?

Ichimaru : Non... C'est très amusant /sourire diabolique en direction des deux espadas dégoûtés/.

-Moi /sourire/ : Je m'en doutais. /A tous/ Bon, on la refait! A toi Szayel!

-Szayel /Entre dans la chambre, très content/ : Comment allez-vous, tous les deux?

---

-Moi /exaspérée/: Ulquiorra, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette serviette dans la cabine de douche?

Ulquiorra /air morne/ : Pour que le gaz n'entre pas par en haut, on le bloquera avec cette serviette humide. Comme tout à l'heure.

-Grimmjow : Dis donc, toi, c'est toi qui écris cette fic, non? On a déjà bloqué le gaz tout à l'heure, on va faire pareil. C'est logique, non?

-Moi /pleure/ : Mais pourquoi vous vous déshabilleriez si il y a déjà une serviette qui bloque?

-Grimmjow : C'est ton problème. C'est toi la scénariste.

-Ulquiorra : Et puis, mon peignoir n'est pas assez grand pour recouvrir toute la cabine de douche.

-Moi /inquiète, feuillette ses feuilles fébrilement/ : Zut, c'est vrai. /réfléchis/ C'est pas grave, on utilisera le pantalon de Grimmjow pour compléter! Au moins c'est une bonne raison pour que vous soyez tous les deux à poils! Et on avance dans l'histoire!

-Grimmjow /air choqué/

-Ulquiorra : Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher? /air méprisant/

-Szayel /intervient alors que personne ne lui a demandé/ : C'est vrai que ça a peu de chances de réussir. Tu prends beaucoup de libertés avec la physique je trouve. Déjà, rien que ce gaz...

-Moi /le coupe/ : Je sais! Mais sinon on ne peut pas faire autrement! Et puis, pourquoi les gaz ne fonctionneraient pas différemment à Las Noche, hein? Déjà que la gravité c'est pas ça... /s'énerve/ Et puis on est dans ma fic, dans mon imagination (tordue, je sais), alors je fais ce que je veux!

-Ulquiorra : En attendant, on a cette serviette. Débrouille-toi pour débloquer la situation.

Ichimaru /sourire attentif et moqueur/ : Ils t'ont bloqués, on dirait.

-Moi /furieuse/ : Ah, c'est comme ça? /entre dans la salle de bain, ouvre la porte de la cabine et arrache la serviette à Ulquiorra. Claque la porte et tourne les talons./ A poil, maintenant!

-Grimmjow /en colère/: Sale perverse!

Ulquiorra /choqué/ : Mais pourquoi le gaz n'a aucun effet sur toi? Ni sur nous?

-Moi /triomphante, serrant la serviette avec un sourire moqueur/ : Parce que c'était du faux pour vous motiver! Je pensais bien qu'un accident de ce genre pouvait arriver... Maintenant, on va mettre du vrai, mouahaha! Szayel, vas-y!

-Ulquiorra, Grimmjow : Traître!

-Szayel : J'ai été obligé /sourire hypocrite/. Comme vous le voyez, on a affaire à une perverse. Ce n'est pas le seul coup fourré qu'elle nous réserve.

-Moi / fait semblant de lire ses notes et de ne pas entendre l'octavo, puis relève la tête/ : On la refait! Sans serviette, cette fois!

---

-Moi /très énervée/ : Mais vous allez vous déshabiller bordel de m... ?

-Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, catégoriques : Non.

-Szayel /s'approche de l'auteur/ : Ils ont raison, un plan aussi foireux ne peut pas marcher.

-Moi /pleure/ : Mais si!!

-Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel : Non.

-Moi /voix plaintive/ : Giiiiin! Ils ne veulent pas m'aider!

-Ichimaru /sourire menaçant/ : Vous n'allez pas gâcher l'histoire de Nora-chan? /tapote sur la tête de l'auteur/ Ce serait si triste, un lemon si bien parti! /regard vexé de l'auteur qui a senti l'ironie/ Et en plus il y a pleins de rebondissements dans cette histoire, et pas que sur la paroi de la cabine. /sourire pervers/

-Ulquiorra, Grimmjow : /regard écœuré et inquiet/

-Gin Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Moi aussi je suis curieux de vous voir sans vos vêtements.

-Grimmjow /grommelle/ : pervers.

---

-Moi /regard satisfait/ ça y est, ils commencent!

-Gin, Szayel : /regard intéressé/.

Ulquiorra passe ses bras autour du cou de Grimmjow. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, et s'entrouvrent, laissant passer leurs langues qui se cherchent. Les mains du sexta glissent sur les fesses du cuarta qui se serre contre lui.

-Grimmjow /se décolle, furieux/ : Arrêtez de mater, vous! / à l'auteur/ Et toi, arrête de nous regarder comme une mère fière de ses gosses!

-Moi /rougit et essaie de prendre un air digne/ : Je te l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas un couple qui m'intéresse! Je ne fais ça que par devoir envers mes revieweuses! Et puis, tu ne te rends pas compte de tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour réussir! /véhémente/ J'ai le droit d'être satisfaite si je veux!

-Grimmjow : Par devoir... On y croit! Sale perverse!

-Moi /furieuse/ : Mais tu casses tout, là! Continue, plutôt que de m'insulter.

---

Deuxième essai :

Grimmjow lèche le torse d'Ulquiorra qui gémit de bonheur. Sa main glisse vers les fesses du cuarta et deux doigts disparaissent dans son intimité.  
Ulquiorra sursaute, choqué, fait un mouvement brusque, et casse le robinet au passage. L'eau jaillit du trou et arrose abondamment les deux amants qui se lâchent aussitôt. Ils se débattent comme deux chiens qu'on arrose au tuyau d'arrosage, essayant sans succès d'arrêter la douche.

-Grimmjow /bondit, se cogne contre la paroi qui vibre violemment/ : Putain! Elle est gelée!

-Ulquiorra : Merde!

-Gin, Szayel, moi : /effondrés de rire par terre/

-Grimmjow /furieux/ : Hé l'auteur! T'attends quoi pour couper l'eau??

-Moi : /se roule par terre de rire/

-Grimmjow /tape contre la paroi/ : Hé! Tu veux qu'on soit transformés en glaçons?

-Moi /rampe jusqu'au compteur d'eau de Las Noche et coupe l'eau/.

-Grimmjow : Putain! Putain! Putain! Hé, l'auteur! File nous une serviette!

-Moi /peine à s'arrêter de rire/ : Je ne peux pas! Il y a le gaz! Pour vous passer une serviette, il faudrait que j'ouvre la porte de la cabine, et vous seriez touchés par le gaz! Et comme je n'ai pas envie d'être à genoux devant Szayel (Grimmjow : tu y es déjà!) ni de faire un threesome, ou pire un foursome (ça se dit comme ça?), réchauffez-vous, tout les deux!!

-Grimmjow : Tu me le paieras!!

* * *

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit délire nn'! Je me sauve!


End file.
